


Dropped Shenani-cans

by kurikaeshii



Category: Persona 5, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikaeshii/pseuds/kurikaeshii
Summary: Maybe it's best not to juggle a can of soda when you're walking home through a busy city.





	Dropped Shenani-cans

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a silly p5/hypmic crossover fic for shits and giggles. Perhaps Ramuda knows more than he seems to let on??? 
> 
> Btw, I refer to the p5 protag as Akira Kurusu rather than Ren Amamiya since I haven't watched the anime yet. So if his characterization seems different than the one in the anime, it's because I'm going off of my interpretation of him when I played the game.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this silly fic!

_And as you look to the horizon, not a cloud _—_ but then stormy weather's caught you cold. _

_Seems like it crept up out of nowhere all around you._

_It's not quite what you foretold._

_You’ll never see it coming…_

* * *

 

“You’re going to drop that can of soda if you keep doing that,” a muffled voice chided from behind.

The boy caught the soda can and stopped in his tracks momentarily to look at his school bag that was slung over his shoulder. A cat’s head popped out through the opening.

“You’re going to drop it if you keep doing that while walking. You might be pretty skilled but that can is going to go rolling far away the moment someone bumps into you,” the cat continued.

Akira shrugged. “Don’t worry _—_ it’ll be fine,” he replied with a hint of cockiness in his voice and smile. His glasses even glinted too.

“Well, if you say so,” Morgana conceded before retreating back into the bag. “But I won’t tell you ‘I told you so’ the moment you drop it.”

Shrugging again, Akira continued walking and continued to juggle the can of soda in his hand. A thought telling him to stop juggling it _did_ pass his mind, but the reasoning was more so because the soda would probably go spraying everywhere the moment he cracked it open. But he figured he’d just stop playing with it at some point later on and letting the drink settle down before trying to take a sip. Morgana was just nagging again. What’s there to worry about?

As he looked to the horizon, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. He slowed his pace a bit to admire the sunny day. The past few days had been dark, wet, and dreary. Today was perfect _—_ bright but not too sunny, warm but not scorching hot. He closed his eyes for a moment to soak in the warm, beautiful day, then continued walking _—_ still juggling the soda can.

_You’ll never see it coming._

He barely took a few steps before someone shoved right past him, not even turning around to apologize or even to _acknowledge_ the fact they shoved him. Akira was about to shoot them a dirty look when he realized the soda can he was messing around with was already making its way down the sidewalk. 

Morgana _immediately_ popped out of the bag.  _Great._  

“That jerk didn’t even stop to apologize! Hey! Your soda _—_!!”

 _Don’t finish that sentence. Just please don't even_  try  _to finish that sentence, Morgana._ His ears and cheeks flushed immediately and sweat started to prickle on his skin but he remained pokerfaced. He just needed to get his soda back before it rolled away into the void of Shibuya. _Easy_.

For the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he sure looked like a complete idiot running after a soda can through the city. At least no one _knew_ he was the leader. _Thank god._

The can lead him on a wild goose chase through Shibuya. Luckily, after what seemed like an eternity of running around, the can finally lost momentum and was almost within his reach. A sense of overwhelming joy washed over him as he reached out to pick up the slowly rolling can, but it was abruptly stopped dead in its tracks when a foot blocked it.

Akira stopped and looked up. Right before him was a short, pink-haired kid clad in bright clothes standing ominously over him, both hands in his pockets. The can remained frozen in its tracks under his foot. The kid glared at Akira and rolled the lollipop in his mouth from one side to the other side before taking it out to speak. 

“Is this what you were lookin’ for?” the kid spoke in a very deep, threatening voice. The phantom thief froze, as if lightning struck his last resolve. He didn’t dare break eye contact with the kid—who he frankly wasn’t even sure was actually a kid at this point.

_It's not an accident that no one hears your cries as your last strength seems to dissolve._

Akira started sweating profusely and slowly nodded. And just like that, the pink-haired stranger’s demeanor did a complete 180.

“OH!! Well here you go then!! ♥️” The stranger bent over, picked the can up, and tossed it to Akira who nearly didn't catch it since the crazy change in demeanor— _and voice_ —threw him for a loop. He stood there blinking at the stranger. 

“Hehe!! I surprised you, didn’t I? Didn’t I~? You should’ve seen the look on your face! Aww~, you look so shocked! Don’t be mad!! I was just kidding~!!! ♥️✨” Akira sheepishly nodded in response. He could practically _hear_ the emojis that the stranger was using, had this been a text convo.

“If it weren’t for me, you'd _still_ be chasing that can of soda all over Shibuya~! You should be more careful from now on~! ♥️No promise I’ll be there to help you out next time!! ♥️” Akira wanted to say something but was cut off right before he could even think of something to say. “Anyways, I gotta go! Take care of that soda can, hehe!!” He enthusiastically waved goodbye to Akira before skipping off into the crowd while all Akira could muster in reply was a weak and confused wave. The phantom thief blinked for a moment before turning on his heel and walking away, still very much in a daze.

Morgana then shuffled around in the bag and poked his head out. “Hey! Who was that guy?” Apparently, he saw the whole thing unfold. “Isn’t he that famous designer Lady Ann talked about a few times before? Amemura... Ramuda or something like that?” Akira stopped and looked at Morgana. Now that he thought about it, that guy  _did_ look familiar. The connection clicked in both of their minds.

“I-if that’s Amemura Ramuda—“ Morgana began.

“Then he’s—“ Akira continued.

“Terrifying…” Morgana finished.

They both stood there staring at each other—the weight of the sheer oddness and slightly unsettling nature of the situation sinking into their shoulders.

After a decent pause, Akira decided to just continue on walking home. There was no use trying to make any sense out of what happened. It is what it is, as slightly unnerving as it was.

A bit later, Morgana poked his head out again.

“I told you so.”

* * *

“WAIT, YOU _WHAT—_!?”

Akira leaned back, closing his eyes as if he were trying to protect himself from Ryuji’s and Ann’s loud outburst.

He reaffirmed what he had told them, nodding with slight exasperation and sheepishness. The two blonds looked at each other in complete disbelief before turning their attention back to their friend.

“So wait— _you_ met fashion designer _Amemura Ramuda_!?” Ann began.

“Wait, he’s a _grown man_!?” Ryuji continued. “ _And_ he's got a deep voice— _OW!!_ "Ann's elbow jabbed right into Ryuji's side. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ANN!?”

Akira closed his eyes and furrowed his brows, mulling over Ramuda's jarringly deep voice which still bothered him even now. “I think about that every goddamn day,” he said, opening his eyes and looking at his friend. "But I don't think that's his regular voice. At least I hope not..."

“But that’s so cool though!! You got to meet a famous fashion designer!” Ann gushed. She was clearly excited. "I've always wanted to model his clothes. His designs always look so comfy but also fashionable and super cute."

“Yeah, yeah, I mean I _guess_ that's pretty cool,” Ryuji scoffed. “But you know what would’ve been _way_ cooler?” Judging by the look on his face, everyone in the room could guess where this was going. “If our boy Akira bumped into a super hot model and maybe even— _OW!!_ " Another elbow to the rib. _"_ JESUS, ANN, WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?”

"NOT UNTIL _YOU_ STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS,” Ann quipped back.

Ryuji pouted and whined, “It hurts…”  

Morgana regally straightened out his back and sat up, ready to wrap up the topic. “Well, either way, our leader got to meet someone famous thanks to his exceptional skills...though I doubt he’ll be juggling soda cans while walking home from now on.”

With a fast nod, Akira swore to completely kick his habit to the curb. He _never_ wanted to experience that again. Were he ever to cross paths with Ramuda again in the future, he hoped that their next meeting would be a bit more... _normal_. Though, considering what they've all seen of Ramuda on TV, in magazines, during division battles—it seemed like a tall request.

But a fool can dream.


End file.
